Quarry
The Quarry is an ancient network of tunnels that run underground near the original site of Tien's Landing. The stone produced there was famous throughout the Jade Empire and was used to build the Imperial Palace. The quarry was originally manned by skilled rock cutters, but convicts and prisoners were brought in to work in increasingly horrible conditions as demand grew. The last project to use the stone of the quarry was a dam constructed twenty years ago to tame the Silkworm River. The caves and nearby Tien's Landing were flooded and the prisoner workers were left to drown. Now the dam has been opened and the quarry caves are once again open to the air. Locals are convinced that the ghosts of those lost now lurk the area, looking for a greater justice than the enduring shame of the living. The Quarry can only be accessed if you blow up the "weak wall" by using the Lotus Assassins rocket in the ruins Old Tien's Landing. Arrival: After you have dealt with Stabber Yuxi and the other ghosts just outside, you will find yourself in a quarry (marked 1 '''on the map) where the spirits of the long-dead convicts dwell. '''Convict Ghost Ambush: If you walk down a short tunnel, you will emerge in an open chamber (marked 2 'on the map) where you will be ambushed by four Convict Ghosts. It is recommended that you focus on taking one out at a time, while doing your best to avoid their Ice Shard projectiles. Once they are defeated, there are some bones (marked '''3 '''on the map) that can be salvaged for 50 silver pieces and an '''Inferior Intimidation Gem '(Intimidation +2). '''Strangler Jizu: You will be confronted by a former convict named Strangler Jizu when you reach the back chamber (marked 4 'on the map). This battle can be quite difficult if you don't have a strategy. Strangler Jizu can replenish his life by consuming any of the Convict Ghosts that surround him. You should defeat them all before attempting to fight him. Be sure to avoid Jizu's Dire Flame attacks. After the battle, Turnkey Shiji will appear and tell you his story. For Open Palm points, off to help him, and for Closed Fist points, kill him. Whichever path you choose, you will recieve '''The Wanderer's Jewel 'essence gem (Body +3, Mind -5). *Smashing a vase (marked '''5 '''on the map) will give you a large sum of silver, an '''Intuition Gem (Intuition +2), and a Scholar's Gem of Forethought (Lesser chance of Focus power-ups and Mind +2). *Opening a chest (marked 6 '''on the map) will give you quite a few silver pieces. *Salvaging a pile of bones (marked '''7 '''on the map) will give you another pile of silver. '''Little Girl: On your way out, you will encounter the ghost of a little girl (marked 8 '''on the map). She tells you that she can't walk through the puddle in the center of the room, because she is scared of the water (she died by drowning). She asks you to create a cave-in, so that she can get across to the other side, without touching the water. If you agree to help her, you will gain some '''Open Palm points as well as 350 experience points. If you refuse to help her, however, you will gain Closed Fist points and no experience. Video Category:Locations Category:Jade Empire